


Invasive

by muimi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Engineer Reader, F/M, Finalizer (Star Wars), Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Force-Sensitive Reader, Hux and reader, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinda, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Post TFA, Post TLJ, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Top Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, ever so slightly, reader - Freeform, slight - Freeform, slightly ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muimi/pseuds/muimi
Summary: As a worker on Tatooine, nothing out of the ordinary really happens to you, and that's just how you like it. Desperate to melt into the background and ignore the growing conflict inside of you, you bury yourself in the hidden corners of your village. The only issue, the visions that plague your every walking moment, and are now, beginning to answer your cries.





	1. On a little planet

The sun blazed over the exposed skin of your shoulders and the pebbles under your feet practically scorched. It was a wonder that the flesh hadn't started to peel yet, you thought with a wince, wiping sweat from the base of your temple and shifting uncomfortably.

 

For the past two weeks the weather had been particularly unforgiving in Tatooine, harsh open skies doing little to shield the clusters of huts from the heat crowding over the desert and by the second wave the ground had been baked, scuffing when anyone stode by too fast. Not that many had been going to fast--in fact many of the human settlers had disappeared into their homes along with fans and gallons of water, leaving only the sand people to bustle around with the rare scraps found and spit words in their harsh, foreign language. And you, of course, you were always out doing  _ something _ .

 

As if hearing your inner monologue a sharp hiss of your name came from your right, followed by the large thumping steps that you were bemoaned to be all to familiar with. Appearing through the haze hanging thickly throughout the air, the vast figure of Edbr Aboleth, your master, came waddling. For a brief moment you thought that where you were huddled would be enough to hide your body; you were small enough, your feet only barely poking out into the sand. But alas, Edbr’s eyes rolled over to your little pocket of shade a moment later and widened comically with incredulous rage.

 

“What are you doing here?” He demanded when he was close enough, nostrils flaring angrily. A bead of sweat trailed over his bulging cheeks and you cringed at the blood flushing his cheeks.

 

“I was just sitting for a moment,” You chewed at your lip, screwing your legs more firmly under yourself, “It’s too hot to be working out of the shade. I’ll get sun stroke in seconds.”

 

The man bristled, “You would talk to your master in such a way? Do you know no manners, stupid incompetent child? Try again.”

 

You nodded calmly, wanting to seem as composed despite the tension dragging down your spine. It would seem the Edbr was not in the mood to be toyed with today: his latest gambling trip to Coruscant had ended badly, if the hard set of his eyes said anything. “I apologise, Master Edbr, I was simply saying that it would be illogical for me to work in the temperature with no breaks, sir.”

 

“That is irrelevant. Do you think I’m paying you to just sit around and do nothing? There’s work to be done, heat or not, so go and earn your pay.” 

 

“You don’t pay me anything.” You tongued your cheek and added reluctantly when Edbr’s upper lip quivered, “...sir.”

 

“That’s not the point! The point is that if you want to live under my roof and eat the food I provide, you have to work. Just like the others do and just like I had to.” You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, Edbr hadn’t worked a day in his life and you both knew it. He had, in fact, been born into a notoriously rich family and pissed away every valuable dime of his inheritance in the casinos of Canto Bight. Ten years later, considerably poorer and heavier, he had washed up in Tatooine and spent his days exploiting the locals into doing his own work and raising thousands in cheap currency, only to spend it all over again.

 

“And what of the heat, sir? If I try and work through it at a normal pace I will be too exhausted to work tomorrow. Do you want to lose one of your most effective workers, even for one day?”

 

He stopped to think at that, folding his fingers into the ridiculous dips of his pockets and regarding you with a thoughtful look. It was a gamble on your part and could go one of two ways. Either the man would be lenient to you today and you could work your pay off later or you would have a fresh set of bruises to match your yellowing hues from last week's punishment. When you didn’t budge from your place on the floor, only looking up at him through strands of flyaway hair, Ebdr threw up his chubby hands in defeat.

 

_ “Fine _ . You work for four hours on that BB unit and no less! If I hear of you slacking again I’ll have you flayed for impotence, understand?” The cape attached to his stained shirt roiled when he spun around.

 

With a sigh you watched the fat man stride away, cutting off the conversation just as brutally as you had come to expect. After living in his house and working under him for almost two decades, you knew him better than you expected anyone had. Arching your back, you dragged your limbs up heavily from their cramped position (you had camped between two buildings and could already feel the consequences of sitting in such a position already) and dusted off the sand from your overalls. Time for work.

 

The BB unit that lay disheveled, in pieces, on your counter gave out a hollow beep of recognition as you approached and you passed a hand over his ragged exterior with a tiny smile. It was one form the earlier series, a boxy thing painted dull grey that hadn’t exactly brightened after being abandoned in the desert for  _ god  _ knows how long. One of the scavengers had found him a few days ago and Edbr had got it into his head that you  _ could _ salvage him and  _ would _ do so and he would pass for an  _ incredible _ price. You couldn’t help but protest; even if you could work magic on some of the older droids, this one was close to ruin-- his internal gyroscopic was a mess and without a new selenium drive the chances of the poor thing working again was slim to none. 

 

Yet you had grown fond of him over the last few weeks, he was always alert and would, albeit pointlessly, methodically beep along to whatever you said even when you were knuckle deep in his wires. You had even decide to dub him Bean due to the fact that one of the richer settlers had dubbed him so, scornfully, then swanned off with their nose in the air. Maybe, if you were good and Edbr was in an especially good mood, you would be able to keep the little droid. 

 

A giggle fell from your lips when the unit watched you slip into the dusty ground, head trying to swerve desperately despite his body lying a good metre away.

 

“Wait. Wait a second, I’ll help.” Stifling the chuckle, you propped Bean up under your fingers and shuffled over until you could rest the head back to his body. A thick wire wound up through the paneling: a makeshift supporter until you could sort out the magnetic casters that you clipped into place with a triumphant hum. 

 

A delighted series of noises and bleeps bled into the air in the following moments, your unit rolling over the wood delightfully, obviously glad for the freedom. Laughing, you shushed him, latching your grip on either sides of his body to keep him still so that you could examine the damage. 

 

“You’re sparking a bit there.” You pointed to the rectangular panel of his chest, thumbing mindlessly at the rust accumulating around the screws. For the time being, you had replaced his drive with one from the old Battle Droids lying around your village and it seemed to be holding up alright. At least you hoped it would until you could pinch a selenium drive from somewhere.

 

Bean chirped in response to your statement, domed head lolling so that his camera could bulge onto the sight. As the droid hummed away, you turned to your equipment, drawing out the screws and flint you would need. You hadn’t ever really received any training for engineering throughout your time on Tatooine. All of the tricks you had picked up was pure instinct or trial and error-- it was miracle that you had been able to make the progress you had. At least this place had managed to give you  _ one _ good thing.

 

You hadn’t really known your parents, not that you were complaining though. They had been scavengers from Jakku, cobbled together by hard times and had delivered you neatly to Edbr as soon as you could hold a wrench then pocketed the profit. Surely, there was a logical reasoning for it, life was tough, you understood. But it had been hard for your five year old self to come to terms with the idea that you had been sold and even harder to understand  _ who _ you had been sold to. The thought of belonging to someone was strange for your younger self and expressed said though often enough, much to your master’s annoyance. It didn’t take too much time to understand Edbr, though. He hit that enough into you, but you were clever and learnt. He was ruthless, true, but also sluggish and slow. 

 

It had, however, taken years to understand the complications that came with even your basic level of engineering and there were too many times you could remember being punished for not being useful. Goosebumps rippled down your arms at the memory of Edbr’s irrationally furious expression and banished it back to the corner of your mind, forcing an image of your evening instead. You would still have almost three hours before lights out when you returned home--more than enough for a good meal and, maybe, even a warm bath. You hadn’t been able to bathe with such luxury for months. A bloom of happiness pressed against your chest and you hummed happily, scraping a loose flake of rust from the squirming Bean,

 

Only it could never really that simple, could it?

 

Sudden tremors rocked over the land, drawing a round of nervous chitters from the people around you, bodies scrambling for shelter as you blinked. A second later a grumble bore through the clouds, seeming to tear the atmosphere apart and Bean beeped in alarm, squirming in your grasp. You tightened your hold on him and craned your neck to the sky. Cold sweat sprung to your palms and your heart jumped erratically at what you saw, and you were entirely sure that this time it had nothing to do with the heat.

 

A squadron of tie fighters were passing over the pale horizon, shapes barely visible if not for how they swarmed together. In horrified awe, you watched as the sun danced over the gilded wings. They were beautiful really, and you couldn’t help but burn with the desire to untangle the intricate details of the mechanics and feel the thrum of the engine under your fingertips, despite yourself. Then, appearing through the gloom, a shadow passed in front of the heated sun, blocking out it’s light. 

 

A massive ship that you distantly recognised as the Finalizer from your old copies of a long passed engineer’s First Order’s manual. Not that it truly mattered what the ship was called though, only that a gasp forced itself from your lips at the sight and your stomach dropped with dread.

 

For a moment the ship thrummed with energy, blasters quivering as systems ran a check, almost as though it was alive. Only it was, you thought with a sickening gulp, watching as the fighters milled closer to the mamothing Finalizer and thinking of the white, blank visors hidden within. The smaller ships disappeared into the base in an organised stream, all except one. A cruiser. You clumsily stumbled to your feet, pulling Bean up with you, and tucked the droid under your chin. It was stopping for a restock, picking up fuel and supplies from the nearest planet. That just so happened to be Tatooine. There was no other reason for a higher up vessel visiting such an obscure area of the universe, surely. It would leave soon, you told yourself, and stop blocking out the sun. A murmur surrounded you, as though agreeing with your feeble self-reassurement, and when you glanced to the side you met the hollow gaze of one of the sand people. You hauled Bean closer and returned your stare to the sky, watching the Finalizer once more.

 

A familiar twinge stirred in the pit of your chest and you crushed it with a shudder. There would be time for that, you were sure, but not now. You stared at the looming presence for a moment longer before turning back to your work. One by one, the sand people filtered back around you until the hot buzz had resumed.


	2. The man from the sky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an interesting meeting with the Commander from the Finalizer.

“Fuck!” You yelped, jumping away from the pain blooming pain on your thumb and glared at the offending screw embedded in Bean’s panelling. The droid merely beeped in confusion and tilted his head towards his torso, as if examining the smooth exterior for faults.

The taste of iron and oil infiltrated over your tongue when you sucked on your fingertip, scowling. The past few days had been potentially the busiest it had ever been in your small village--people busting around to gather the supplies that the Finalizer needed and it was starting to get to you. The heat hadn’t let up since the ship had ridden over the horizon, if anything it had gotten worse and now the sun baked haze over your body was joined with an endless buzz rearing over your temple. A single drop of sweat drove down your spine and you grumbled, wiping at your ruddy cheeks uselessly. 

The cruiser had arrived a few miles off soon after the fleet had appeared and it had only taken a few short hours for the familiar sight of stormtroopers marching through the beige sand and the dark hats of officers to know that this was a little more than just a restock. 

It was strange to see so many officials swarming around your small village and stranger still to talk to them. Many had been...interested to say the least. It was bizarre, but you had seen the way the men had tried to talk to the Sand People and grasp for understanding. They were looking for something. You had yet to be talked to but you couldn’t help the way curiosity was stirring within you. As if hearing your thoughts, you were pulled from your musings by footsteps thundering to your side. A shadow fell over your work top and you peered up. Blanching at the sight of an Officer glowering down at you.

“Show us to Edbr Aboleth.” He grumbled down at where you were kneeling, brows knitted and face pinched. 

“Um,” Colour stained your face and you scrambled to match his height, almost knocking Bean flying in the process. The droid protested loudly, but you waved him off. Hair was sticking to to your cheeks with sweat and it was starting to itch, the flesh overly sensitive under so many gazes. “He’s...he’s not here r-right now.”

“Not here? Then where the stars is he?” The man’s features soured even further.

“I don’t know, sir...just not-not here.” The lie was heavy on your tongue; you knew exactly where your master had disappeared to in the last few days. Seeing the approaching shuttle had sent him into a mad panic, convinced that the First Order had ‘finally come for him’ and that he ‘had to hide’. Really you were sure that he had fled the planet for another gambling trip, but you wouldn’t tell the Officer that. Even if slaving away for Edbr wasn’t exactly what you aimed for in life, it was safe and being safe was something you valued greatly.

“So he just left?” 

“Yes Sir.”

“Seems suspicious, doesn’t it? Leaving just as we arrive?” It does.” The officer cast a sneer over your meager appearances. “I wouldn’t put it past a man like Aboleth though.”

“H-He left before Sir.” More lies. “He didn’t know.”

“Is that true? You would not lie to an Officer of the First Order, now, would you?”

Panic closed around your throat. “No, n-no sir. I would not.” You shuffled back from him in alarm, “I can call for his son although. H-he’s in charge when...Master’s not here.”

The man sneered at that, straightening up and took a step closer to you. “I am not looking for consel, girl. I’m looking for something Aboleth holds in his possession. Perhaps you will help me rather than waste time stuttering?”

“I-maybe? What are you looking for, I may b-be able to ask him when he returns.”

The officer muttered a curse under his breath and cast his gaze back onto you. “I do not have the time for that, girl. I need it now.”

You bit back a whimper. “I-I, I don’t k-know sir-”

“Or perhaps you do.” The Officer stepped closer and you stumbled back a few paces. “Perhaps you aren’t telling me everything, hmm?”

You opened your mouth and searched for words. When nothing came you faltered like an idiot. The man hovering over you seethed at your silence and scowled. “Am I right, girl?”

“I-I..” You turned your face desperately to the side. “I don’t know anything.”

“But maybe you know who does? Maybe you know where your master is. ” 

You cringed but felt a resolve rise within you. “I told you, I don’t know anything.”

The Officer sneered. “Stupid girl, you’re wasting my time. Why don’t you-” A flash of something black caught your attention and you watched from your place as the Officer choked on his words.

A man stormed forward in an angry flurry of dark robes and you could not help physically flinching away from his overbearing presence. The Officer seemed to be similarly affected--frown falling from his expression only to be replaced with a sort of fitful nervousness that only curdled when the taller man halted inches from him.

“Officer.” You shivered at the dark tones in his voice, pressing further into the beam, “Have you found the relic or do am I to do it myself?”

Relic? You frowned, anxiety peaking to new levels. Edbr was not a man for culture and even less a man of history. Whatever they were looking for wouldn’t be here. Anxiety met you when you considered the fury of the First Order. They had destroyed cities before searching for things that didn't even exist. 

“I-I was in the process-” The Officer tried, cheeks rudy with anxiety. 

“You were in the process of wasting time, Officer.” The man interrupted, eyes furious. “How is questioning a slave girl productive to our mission?”

The officer spluttered. “S-She is the slave girl of Aboleth and has lived here for her life, S-Sir. I was merely inquiring of his location and of information.

The man’s gaze was directed to you and he rose one fine brow. “She is Aboleth’s?”

“Y-Yes Sir.”

The man's face tightened. “Leave me Officer. You, girl, stay.”

“Yes Sir.” The Officer scrambled away, grateful for the escape, and your heart jumped erratically. You stared at the man, eyes wide and waited for him to order you in alarm. Waited for him to do something. Silence met your expectation.

You were sure that his gaze could burn right through your every atom, searing coals fixed to you as he stepped you into the dark. The man’s features were completely blank, holding not a trace of emotion or any hint to his thoughts. It was unsettling and you crossed your arms uncomfortably over your front, watching with sinking dread as his eyes caught the action with a sharp look. 

“You lied.” 

Your head flew up, “W-What?”

The man’s lip twitched downwards. “You lied to him. That Officer. Why?”

You gulped, heart clenching painfully as you scrambled for an answer. “I-I didn’t, I would never...I, I swear sir, I’m-”

“Stop.” A single gloved hand halted your rambling and he blew an irate breath through his nose. “You’re wasting my time. It’s a simple question. Why?”

For a moment you watched his blank vacant face, hoping for an sign of escape--perhaps some crack in that vacancy. When he only arched an eyebrow in expectancy you wrung your hands, behind your back. “M-My master isn’t a good person. Not at all. But he-- he doesn’t deserve anything bad to happen to him.” 

The man’s gaze darkened fiercely for a moment and feeling a twist of dread in your stomach, you rushed to make amends. “And he doesn’t have any relic! I’m sure. I’ve lived here almost all of my life, with him. I would have seen it, or heard something about it. I-I knew that my master wouldn’t have been able to help that Officer so...so I lied.”

An odd look passed over the stanger’s face as he watched you, fist unfurling after a beat of silence. You swallowed dryly and looked away from the heat of his stare, shuffling back into the sand and into the very edge of the shelter you had been working under. The man followed you back. A low murmur in his baritone, low and heady, made you look back up. “What is your name, girl?”

“Y/N, S-Sir.” 

The man tilted his head, eyes darting over your face. “Y/N, what?”

“L/N.” You nibbled on the edge of your lip, palms clammily fiddling with the hem of your shirt. “Y/N L/N, Sir.” The man humed thoughtfully as he regarded you through shaded eyes.

“Y/N L/N.” He mused almost thoughtfully. 

“Commander Ren.”

You jumped at the new voice, standing straighter and peering behind the man. An Officer, much like the one before had stooped just outside the shelter, arms held behind his back and brow quirked in question. You had some idea what must’ve been going through the officer’s mind at your appearance and you shuffled uncomfortably into a beam, trying to put as much distance between you and the mysterious man as possible. 

“Officer.” The man, Commander Ren, greeted blankly.

“We have searched the temple and have yet to find anything.” The officer spat out, face stiff with emotion you vaguely recognised as fear. “General Hux has...been asking for you. For an update.”

“Hux has been in contact?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Very well, tell the General that I will contact him on my return to the shuttle.” He uttered, eyes trained on the officer. “You are excused, Officer.”

The Officer straightened, saluted and marched back from where he had come. You watched with some degree of despair. The stranger obviously had little time to waste on his Officers and you found yourself feeling more than a little sorry for it. Commander Ren cleared his throat and you gulped, turning back.

“You have lived here for all of your life?” He asked almost carefully when the officer backed away and raked his gaze over your body.

“Y-Yes sir.” You stuttered, mouth clumsy with nerves. A bead of sweat trickled down your forehead, and you rushed to wipe it away, cursing when you smeared oil from the back of your hand onto your temple. Your hands were still dirty from working on Bean. You scrambled to get the dirt off of your face, but a sharp motion from the Commander had you pausing. A gasp caught in your throat as he stepped closer and you squeaked out a high pitched “S-Sir?!” 

He grunted in response and tore his gloves off almost angrily. In one smooth movement he had you trapped against the very back of the shelter and rubbed the oil from off your temple. The shift of his bare fingers against your skin prickled with energy and you stumbled back, bewildered. The man watched you closely, arching a brow with something akin to interest. A familiar wave of dizziness rose through your body and saturated your senses as he held your stare and you gasped helplessly in the face of it. A sharp look creased in the Commander’s eyes and he parted his lips, watching you squirm against the wooden beam. Tension hung through the air and you hesitated in half dread and half anticipation for him to say something. 

A crash from a few paces away broke your attention away, and you snapped your eyes over to watch as a stormtrooper drew their foot from a wooden crate, muttering to a counterpart before snapping at one of the Sand People. Though one stood apart from the pair, staring in your direction. At the man next to you. You glanced back to find him watching the troopers as well and you shivered.

“The officer was not the most intelligent.” He said finally, pulling the gloves back over his digits and taking a step away from your trembling form. The sudden absence of his form had to sagging in relief. “Many others would have seen through your lie easily. Do not do it again.” And with that he was gone with no further word, leaving as quick as he had appeared and back into a hut’s depths. 

A wave of tension fled from your body and you collapsed against the beam of the shelter weakly. Your chest was heaving rapidly and when you grasped blindly at your shirt, your heart was beating fitfully against your ribcage. You hadn’t known who the Commander even was, or his initial rank, but there was something about his presence that was intimidating. Stifling. Like something was physically trapping you under the weight of his gaze and holding you there. And something about it had been so damn familiar. Only you couldn’t quite place it. Like the echo of it on the tip of your tongue, dancing just out of your reach.

Bean rolled clumsily against your shin, dragging you from your thoughts. His head was lolling precariously to one side, the wire at its breaking point and you caught the side of his body just in time to stop him from destabilizing. He beeped in alarm, camera darting around and you shushed him. With a great heave, you pulled him into your arms and stumbled back over to the bench. For such a small little droid, Bean weighed a tonne and you were puffing by the time he was settled onto the wooden surface.

“Its okay.” You smoothed a hand over his panelling, fetching another wire and swapping it out for the broken one. “You’re okay.”

Bean stopped chirping so loudly when you were done, rotating a few times to test out his new found stability. After a beat he let out a low trill and you rose a brow.

“My hands?” Bean rolled closer.

The droid chirped and you looked down. You watched your hands tremble for a moment before clearing your throat and curling your fingers back into your palm.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry. I’m just tired.” You grinned shakily, pulling your hand away from the droid and holding it to your chest.

The heat pressed against your face. Bean echoed your fatigue, beeping dully in response, deflating in a way you had only seen the droid do. 

“You tired too?” You chuckled at the sounds in response. “Yeah, we should head back in. Early night and all.” The droid perked up eagerly at that, rolling off of the bench and into the sand, blazing a trail back to the house despite your protests. But nevermind, you though with a small smile, Aboleth wasn’t here to scold you for letting the droid into the house anyway.

You followed Bean back into Aboleth’s house, pushing back the raggard curtain and ignoring the stares of the Sand People. It was rare that you would leave work so early, even with your Master gone. But you gave it little thought.

You deserved an early night after what you had been through. And it was with that thought that you ducked into the doorway and out of the haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying something a little different with Kylo's character here because of his relationship with the mc so please tell me what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be a bit random, sorry ://


End file.
